


you and i aren’t the only ones.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Au, Fluff, GTA V AU, M/M, also theyre underappreciated :(, its just a short blurb, theres one mention of gavin lolzor, trying to get a feel for the characters, umm.. think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “do you feel like we’re, uh, doing a good job making you feel like you’re loved?” trevor asks, and he tilts his head. “like, ah, do we make you feel like you have a group of friends that you trust your life with?”“yeah, i’d say so. [..] but i’d say you’re the best at it,” alfredo finishes.





	you and i aren’t the only ones.

**Author's Note:**

> its purposely in lowercase bc i felt lazy + its my typing style lol..  
> the title is somehow correlated, but dont ask me. from a song called lonely ghosts by swmrs.

“you’re here,” trevor mumbles between the drag of his cigarette. “you can join me tonight?”

alfredo lets out a sigh and stands next to trevor, resting his arms against the balcony railing. he stares out, his face blanketed by semi-dry blood in his pores. 

“you didn’t bother to clean yourself up?” trevor asks, flicking the blunt end of the addiction off of the balcony edge, watching it fall. he diverts his eyes to alfredo, who keeps looking straight.

alfredo’s smile comes across at the sound of trevor’s voice, and trevor watches the blood crinkle and fold on itself around the wrinkles of alfredo’s grin. “didn’t have time. you said it was urgent, boss man.”

trevor looks away when he feels heat rise to his face. “i could have waited the two minutes of you washing up. besides. it’s not formal to greet your boss with blood on your face.”

alfredo laughs, his arm grazing against trevor’s when he moves them from the banister to his jacket pockets. trevor feels the lingering touch and heat against his skin, melting into his muscle and tissue. he wants to feel it again, but knows if any move he makes, it will be his last.

the two stand in a comfortable silence, the sound of trevor’s phone vibrating on the side of his hip hiding beneath the grumbling of cars that drive below them. the moon is in the middle of the sky, waning away into the night. stars flicker on and off around the clouds that move past. the sky itself is a pitch black, an empty sort of setting that makes the street lights seem brighter than usual. shitty neon lights flicker on and off on the side of the building they face. in the distance, thick, grey patches of factory smoke pollute the air, mushroom-like clouds spurting out of the pipes and adding a bittersweet touch to the calm of night. 

“so,” alfredo breaks the tolerable silence, and trevor feels his heart already jump. “why’d you bring me out here?” his eyes are focused on trevor.

trevor looks back, the locked eye contact adding heat to his face, a barely-visible flush to his cheeks. he puts his hands on the banister instead of his arms, his fingers curling tightly around the metal. he leans backward, balancing on his heels—all while looking at alfredo.

he fidgets when he gets nervous.

“i, uh, just had a few questions for you that i can’t ask in front of the rest of my employees,” trevor starts, and he lifts a hand off the banister to wave it back towards the balcony doors. “it’s why you’re at my penthouse and not the planning one.”

alfredo nods, his eyes not even shifting. trevor feels like he’s going to explode—more importantly, he’s scared his heart will rupture inside his ribcage and spray all over his lungs and feel the liquid run down the underside of his skin.

“do you feel like we’re, uh, doing a good job making you feel like you’re loved?” trevor asks, and he tilts his head. “like, ah, do we make you feel like you have a group of friends that you trust your life with?” 

alfredo finally looks away, his face turning into something akin to how he thinks. he hums a little, the sound vibrating out of his chords and begin to vibrate trevor’s. it’s like the feeling of someone playing his vocal chords like a guitar—tune, strum, tune…

“yeah, i’d say so. gavin and i are thinking about being dusk boys when it’s just us for small heists. wearing all black and blending into the night. wouldn’t that be cool? we’re thinking about inviting michael to dusk boys, but i don’t think that’ll happen…” alfredo continues, his mind letting him run off with his own conversation.

trevor listens with a small smile on his face, the pleasurable sound of alfredo’s voice something like a lullaby more than just a friend’s voice. he tilts his head more, listening more, his mind doing it’s own trail off on how he’d love to be sitting next to alfredo, maybe have his head on his shoulder and listen to the man talk. or have something cute and sour, where alfredo’s sitting on the counter next to the sink as trevor scrubs the blood off his face and hands.

“but i’d say you’re the best at it,” alfredo finishes, and trevor slowly guides himself back into reality.

“how so?” trevor replies, his feet finding a more comfortable position by standing closer to alfredo. nothing noticeable, until he notices that alfredo stepped closer, too. his heart has completely stopped, yet his breathing continues on and on. trevor feels as if he had just died right there, right now. 

“well, you invite me over to your actual place to hang out, which is better than your makeshift office,” alfredo begins, his hand gripping the metal railing close to trevor’s hand. just a mistake. “and you guided me into this whole gang thing. i mean, you helped me with my financial situation, and you have a lot of faith in me! i feel like i have to impress you, but then i brush it away because you’re my friend, and that’s all i really care about right now. not to impress you or act cool and tough around you. you’re, uh, like the most human!” alfredo’s pinkie has wiggled it’s way under trevor’s, wrapping around it and squeezing it.

trevor instinctively lets go, something about the body language telling him to just… do it, so he does. alfredo locks his fingers with trevor’s in an instant, and alfredo looks at trevor with curious eyes. “is this okay?”

trevor is at a loss for words; he opens his mouth to talk, but all that comes out is a gruffled noise from the depths of his throat. it makes alfredo laugh, and he pulls trevor close to him by grabbing for his other arm. trevor feels like he’s in a daze, and he can’t believe how pretty alfredo is up close, even if half of his face is stained red. he looks into how… oh, alfredo has such pretty eyes. they’re a chocolate brown, and under the half-moon, they look like a beautiful autumn. the way alfredo smiles, how he has small dimples. how when trevor awkwardly laughs, alfredo looks away, shyly, the hot pink something trevor can’t forget.

“hey, trevor,” alfredo starts, gaining the confidence to look at trevor again. he laughs a little, moving his hands up to trevor’s biceps and moving his thumbs in small circles. “it was obvious you had a thing for me. and i thought it was just because of how i looked, but.. i could tell you wanted more. something about how you asked to get to know me, letting yourself open for me to know about you in return. i just… i don’t know, i appreciated it, i guess.” 

trevor laughs. “was it that obvious?” is all he can say, and something strikes the back of his head, something heavy and sturdy, like metal, and he presses a hesitant kiss on alfredo’s cheek. “agh, god, sorry. i didn’t mean to-“

“trevor,” alfredo cuts him off, and trevor feels his entire body get hot. “is it alright if i kiss you tonight?”

trevor nods, and he feels the soft touch of alfredo’s palms against the sides of his face. trevor swallows thickly, nervous as if it’s his first date, and smiles. he watches as alfredo smiles back, something about him outshining the brightness of the moon.

“before you do,” trevor finally moves his arms to place them around alfredo’s hips. “i just want to know one thing.”

alfredo grins. “shoot.”

“are you free this saturday night?”


End file.
